


Santa Baby

by Spacecadet72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2018 Shieldshock Christmas Fic Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Darcy is in charge of the Santa visits to hospitals, and when her Santa doesn't show up, a familiar face volunteers.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleasOldasTimeandSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/gifts).



> This was such a fun prompt, so thank you for prompting it. :D (They were all good, so it was a little hard picking, but this was my favorite.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and that your holidays are going well!

“Where is Santa?” Darcy asked one of the volunteers dressed as an elf. The volunteer shrugged.

Darcy adjusted her own elf hat and bit back a curse, aware of all the small ears around them in the children’s hospital.

“This guy has to be the least reliable Santa ever,” she said with a groan.

Tony had arranged for these visits from Santa and his elves to hospitals around the city and Darcy’s not sure where Tony found the guy playing Santa, but this was the second time he hadn’t shown up on time. Granted, the first time had been because his daughter had broken her arm, but still.

Tony had put Darcy in charge of the visits, and while she loved seeing the kid’s faces when Santa showed up, and she didn’t mind wrangling, she wished that Santa would show up on time.

“Sorry I’m late!”

Darcy turned to see Santa half jogging down the hall towards them.

“Finally, where were you?” Darcy asked, her annoyance bleeding into her tone.

“Sorry,” he apologized again, and that’s when Darcy realized his voice sounded familiar, but it wasn’t the voice she was expecting.

“You’re not Aaron,” she said, her eyes narrowed.

Santa shook his head. “Aaron’s daughter had to go to the doctor, so Tony asked me to fill in.”

Darcy stared him down. “Let me just call Tony to confirm. I wouldn’t want to give some sicko access to all these kids,” she said as she pulled out her phone, not giving the guy a chance to answer.

“Hey, Tony,” she said when he picked up, “I just wanted to confirm that you sent this new Santa.”

“Yep, he’s approved,” Tony said, and even though Darcy couldn’t see him, she knew he was grinning. She wasn’t sure why and it put her on edge. It was never a good thing when Tony got that look. “Aaron’s daughter had a last minute doctor’s appointment, so I sent one of my best guys.”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure he was legit,” she said, not sure why Tony’s words made her nervous.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s on the up and up. Have fun!” Tony said and Darcy knew for sure now that something was up.

“Okay, thanks,” she said, hoping her confusion and suspicion didn’t make its way into her tone.

“Sorry about that,” she said turning back to Santa.

Santa shrugged. “You can’t be too careful. Especially when it comes to kids. I get it.”

Darcy smiled, glad things were working out. “Ready to make some kids’ days, Santa?”

* * *

 

Darcy stood at the back of the room, watching with a smile as Santa sat next to one of the hospital beds, asking the girl lying in it what she wanted for Christmas. He was great with kids, even better than Aaron, who was a great Santa when he showed up.

He glanced over at her as he moved onto the next bed, and returned her smile. She should have felt embarrassed about having been caught watching him, but there was something about the warmth in his eyes that felt so right.

She didn’t even know this guy, but there were serious butterflies whenever their eyes met.

It was probably a good sign that she was having feelings for someone new. She’d had a crush on Steve Rogers--aka Captain Freakin’ America--for the past year, but hadn’t ever worked up the courage to do anything about it.

Darcy knew she was a catch, but not enough of a catch for Captain America. She really needed to move on. Maybe after this she could get to know Santa better, get his name, ask him to coffee.

Santa looked up at her then, and even if all she could see were his eyes and nose, it gave her hope for the rest of his face.

All the kids were playing with toys now she and walked over to Santa.

“Everything’s going well. Thank you for stepping in last minute.”

Santa smiled. “It was no problem. I was happy to do it.”

There was something very familiar about him, but Darcy couldn’t place it. He must just remind her of someone she knew. Tony would have mentioned if they knew each other.

“Well, you make an excellent Santa.”

Darcy looked down when she felt a tapping on her leg to see one of the patients looking up at her with an awed expression.

“What is it, sweetie?” she asked, crouching down to talk to the little girl.

“Is Santa your boyfriend?” the girl asked, looking at Darcy like she was royalty.

Darcy couldn’t help glancing up at Santa with a blush. “No, I’m just one of his elves, see?” she said pointing to her pointy green and red hat.

The girl looked crestfallen.

“But she is my favorite elf,” Santa said with a wink. The girl’s smile returned and with a knowing nod at both them, she ran back over by the presents.

Darcy stood up and coughed, awkwardly, not sure how to proceed.

“I’m sorry about that,” Darcy said. “If that was uncomfortable for you. I don’t even know your name and we’ve got kids shipping us.”

Santa looked confused. “You don’t know who I am?”

Darcy shook her head. “I’m sorry for not asking when you got here, but we were in a hurry and I got distracted.”

“I thought Tony told you.”

Darcy shook her head. “He only said that you were on the approved list.”

Santa shook his head, looking resigned. “Why does that not surprise me,” he said under his breath. “Darcy, it’s me, Steve.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. That’s why he had seemed so familiar. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognized him. “Wait, why doesn’t that surprise you? I know why Tony would do that to me, but why would he do it to you?”

Steve blushed and looked down before taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes again. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a while and Tony won’t leave me alone about it.”

Darcy couldn’t fight the grin blooming across her lips. “You like me?”

Steve nodded, looking like he was bracing for a rejection.

“Wait, Tony knew we liked each other for months and didn’t do anything about it?”

“You like me?” Steve asked with a hopeful smile, his voice small.

Darcy nodded. “For like the past year. It’s kind of ridiculous.”

“We could have been doing something about it for the past year? We’re idiots.”

Darcy laughed. “Well, we can do something about it now.”

“Do you wanna grab something to eat after this?”

“I’d love to.”

“Are you sure you aren’t Santa’s girlfriend?”

Darcy and Steve looked down to see the other girl from before looking up at them.

“Well, not yet,” Steve said, sneaking a glance at Darcy, “but I think she will be very soon.”

The girl smiled and looked over at Darcy. “You’re so lucky.”

Darcy laughed and reached over to give Steve’s hand a quick squeeze before letting go. “I really am.”


End file.
